


Buddy's First Fanfic

by darkmus



Category: Community
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddy writes his first fanfic. <s>It's RPS</s>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy's First Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been telling myself that I need to write my femslash. I'm not sure why, but it always turns into porn. (Okay. Exaggerating...)  
> I hope you like this badfic porn written by [Buddy](http://community-sitcom.wikia.com/wiki/Buddy).

My First Fanfic  
By Buddy Budbud  
 ~~RPS,~~ Femslash, Porn

_There were two cheerleaders who were friends, named ~~Britta and Annie~~_

Buddy paused. 'Hmm... that might not be a good idea. Maybe I should change the names a bit.'

_named Brittney and Anna. Brittney was a leggy blond and Anna was a pretty brunette. Well, they were both very pretty. And they were both cheerleaders._

_But sometimes they fought._

_Today, Brittney found out that Anna stole her bra._

_"Give me back my bra, Anna! I know you have it! Mine is missing!"_

_~~Annie~~ Anna scoffed. "I don't have it! I'm not even wearing a bra."_

_Brittney didn't believe her and scoffed before pushing her friend away. Luckily, someone had set up a kiddie pool filled with bubble bath water for a class project and they tumbled down into it._

_They floundered in the soapy mixture, getting very wet so that their ~~Greendale~~ school cheerleading outfits got soaked._

_"Look what you did!" Anna cried, climbing out of the pool, and flinging back her sopping wet hair out of her face._

_Brittney climbed out after her._

_"Does it look like I'm wearing a bra?" pouted her friend, sticking out her chest. Her wet cheerleading outfit clung very tight to her body and Brittney could see Anna's pert nipples showing through._

_'Well, it was one of those very thin bras,' ~~Britta~~ Brittany thought to herself. "I don't believe it."_

_"I'm not even wearing one--" Anna said, clearly frustrated, rubbing her hands around her breasts in a circular motion._

_"Well, prove it!"_

_Anna blushed. "Fine-- I... I will!"_

_She lifted the shirt part of her cheerleading uniform up to reveal her bare breasts to her friend._

_"Oh, Anna... I..."_

_Brittney had never seen Anna's nude body before and something inside her stirred. She suddenly became aware of how wet her panties were -- and not just because of the bubble bath that they fell in. She had never thought about her friend like this, but she had to admit that she had always thought that Anna was very pretty. She realized that she had feelings -- sexual feelings -- for her friend all along._

_"Anna..." she whispered to the blushing girl, and walked closer to her._

_"You must be cold." And before she knew what she was doing, Brittney's warm hands were reaching up to cover a soft, perfect breast of her friend. An errant thumb rubbing against a pert, excited nipple._

_"Brittney..." Anna replied, leaning into the touch. "I want... to see you, too..." she whispered, shyly._

_~~Britta~~ Brittney swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "Okay."_

_She allowed Anna to lift up her shirt until she was topless. Then she moved forward to remove her friend's shirt as well._

_"Oh, Brittney... I never thought... I... I've always... wanted you."_

_The taller friend gasped. And before she realized what was happening, she leaned in to kiss her friend, chastely on her lips and held her close against her bare chest._

_"Oh, Anna..." she murmured as they broke away. Her right hand wrapped around the brunette's slender waist as her left found its way under Anna's skirt._

_"Oh, please -- I want you -- so much!" Anna cried, kissing her friend fiercely._

_"Okay," Brittney said breathlessly. She moved her friend towards an empty desk and let her sit upon it... very thankful that the door to the classroom was locked._

_Then, she slowly slid the skirt part of Anna's cheerleading outfit down and Anna wiggled out of them. Brittney stood back a bit, staring at her work. Anna's smooth, almost porcelain stretched out to reveal her wet pussy, hidden under an enticing mess of soft, brown hair._

_"Anna..." she whispered and teased the edge of Anna's waiting pussy. With a grin, she slipped a gentle finger into_

"Buddy! Dinner!"

Buddy broke out of his groove and paused, fingers hovering over his keyboard.

His mother had the worst timing ever.

"In a minute, Ma!"

"NOW, Buddy." She meant business.

"Okay, okay!"

He sat there, frozen, racking his brains on how to get rid of his raging boner.

He saved and minimized the file, and opened up one for his Spanish homework for good measure before password-locking his computer.

Then, in a flash of brilliance, he yanked open the mini fridge underneath his desk, took out a chilly can of Mountain Dew, and promptly stuffed it down his pants.

"Ohhh cold cold cold cold..."

He rushed down the stairs, eager to get back to his writing.

Buddy ate his dinner at record speed that night.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, mister?" asked his mother.

"Uh... I still haven't finished my Spanish homework."

"Oh, okay then. Work hard!" she said.

'Probably not the best choice of words, Ma,' Buddy thought to himself, as he went up to his room, two steps at at time. He went into his room, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him.

'Now where was I?' he wondered as he sit back down and unlocked his computer.

'Ah, yes.'

_she slipped a gentle finger into her friend's eager pussy. Both girls eyes glazed over lustfully -- Anna's in pleasure and Brittany's in the fascination of the new experience. ~~Britta~~ Brittney's finger slid in and out and Anna moaned wantonly._

After half an hour of fevered writing (and jerking off) Buddy finished his story.

"Okay," Buddy said aloud to no one in particular. "One more read though and then I'll post this baby up!"

Reading though, he found a couple instances where the names weren't right and corrected them, but other than that, he thought it was a very good job.

He grinned, full of a happy sense of achievement. He clicked the "post" button and did a little chair dance.

His eyes wandered to the bottom of his computer screen.

Oh, Spanish homework. Right.

He maximized the window and started to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so meta.


End file.
